Talk:Unyielding Aura
i've written just about everything i can think of about this spell, and the only thing missing is the skill icon, which should be uploaded soon enough(many thanks to our uploaders). Nuble 16:58, 10 Jun 2005 (EST) My what a good looking article :D 07:47, 6 Jul 2005 (EST) oh yea, while we're at it, can someone do more tests on this skill? everything i wrote was true at time of writing, and that was some months ago. i'm afraid i haven't gotten much chance to get online lately, so some of the more obscure effects might've been changed or removed during recent updates. Nuble 04:36, 4 Aug 2005 (EST) Hmm, I've heard that Divine Intervention will be able to stop the death from this (as well as from Vengeance). This may have been recently patched or something, so I will test this when I get the chance (unless someone gets to it first). Spectrus :Divine Intervention won't do a thing to prevent Unyielding Aura/Vengeance-related deaths. Read DI's description more carefully; it only prevents fatal damage, and neither UA or Vengeance cause damage, just outright kills the involved person when either spell is removed or fades. ---- Xiu Kuro 17:39, 9 July 2006 (CDT) ::That comment was from September of last year. DI used to prevent deaths due to UA and vengeance. --68.142.14.86 18:16, 9 July 2006 (CDT) Could this be useful for killing difficult bosses? Bring a Monk/Necro with this skill and send the person in to suicide, cast (Death Nova) before they die, rezz them using this, and repeat. Wuld this be effective? I was thinking, for 2 man Rotscale...Frvwfr2 12:14, 12 July 2006 (CDT) :Uhh, 100 damage every 15 seconds? There are much better ways of damaging stuff — Skuld 12:30, 12 July 2006 (CDT) ::True, but a 2 man build not relying on enchantments to keep team members alive could work on Rotscale. You could throw Dwayna's sorrow on the kamikaze as well, or run a 2 man Minion Factory, and use Death nova on the minions from his corpse too. N/Mo could do that better. With no DP, a PBAOE ele would just unleash Flame Burst or whatever, then die and allow a Death nova spike.193.61.111.50 07:07, 4 September 2006 (CDT) :::Holding Cruel Was Daoshen? :D — Skuld 07:10, 4 September 2006 (CDT) Is this mildly useful in PvP, where you don't have a morale boost? Even mildly? I mean, like, a GvG bonder could bring this and blessed signet and all that fun stuff. --Mgrinshpon 12:28, 15 October 2006 (CDT) Gave this a try the other day in Thunderhead Keep with my Life Bonder. Honestly, this is incredibly underrated skill. The ability to rez to full life and in 3 second while protecting against further death penalty can't be understated. Basically allows a killed character to instantly rush into a potentially suicidal situation, possibly over and over, for a mere 5 energy every 15 seconds (and pip of regen which goes away when he dies). Of course, fully expect people to be freaked the hell out by your suicide rez :) --Infusco 13:22, 24 October 2006 (CDT) This skill is great for Warriors at 60% DP. They have 12 (instead of 20) energy and can't hardly tank against Elemental damage (Less HP). While maintained, you could send in a Warrior to tank the 1st skills, if he/she dies just res again and repeat. Used with boon and blessed signet can help gain small amounts of energy. :It's even better to rez monks. Rez them at 100% energy, let them spam heals all they want, then when Unyielding Aura recharges, kill them, recast, and continue. Tycn 04:00, 10 January 2007 (CST) "This skill is occasionally used by PvE monks to control disruptive members by literally controlling when they die. " Amazing. Baron 02:59, 28 December 2006 (CST) :...sadistic monks... -Ichigo724 14:00, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::I used to run a build based around the synergy between Unyielding and Death Nova with a Mo/N. I only used it for Alliance battles though, but its really fun to watch your entire team suicide into the enemies, and then come back to full health and energy with vengeance and unyielding! The enemy never knew what hit them until the people started exploding...--Gigathrash 19:59, 20 May 2007 (CDT) There's a scam around this, atleast someone showed me --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 14:04, 4 January 2007 (CST) :Yes, someone 'showed' me this scam too, below are my experiences. -Adul 07:29, 8 January 2007 (CST) Scam Alert I would like to know if this scam ever happened to any of you. I was in Lion's Arch, trading, and a guy (who shall remain nameless) wanted to buy one of my green weapons. First he wanted to scam me by placing 50g intead of 50k in the trade window... of course, I'm not that new so I told him to find another sap. Then he claimed that he's in posession of the knowledge of duplicating items, and he wanted to show me, which is odd in itself, because even if such a secret existed, why would he want to tell the first stranger he meets. I just wanted to see where this is going so I agreed. With me (and only me) in his party, he left through the gates into North Kryta Province. He then asked me to aggro the nearby tengu mobs away a bit and die. So did I. He then resurrected me using Unyielding Aura, and asked me to talk to Lionguard Riddik, the guard who stands near the gate. I did. Then he asked me to move to a spot about half radar range away. I did. Then he talked to Riddik himself, and dropped his own green weapon. He asked me to drop mine, and this is where I stopped obeying him. He then asked me nicely, and dropped more green weapons, and even 100k, but I still didn't budge. We departed peacefully, and I agreed not to report him as a scammer (though he did not admit he was trying to scam me). So, what I *think* he wanted to do if I dropped my green is to immediately stop maintaining Unyielding Aura on me, which results in me dying. This would leave him the chance to pick up his own greens/money/armor pieces/whatever else he dropped, and even pick up *my* green weapon. This is one very effective scam against newbies, as it uses distracting actions, like talking to Riddik. --Adul 07:29, 8 January 2007 (CST) :LOL. -Ichigo724 07:52, 8 January 2007 (CST) :You are too nice, I would have reported the bum. --Penguin Geek 08:03, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::Not worth mentioning as a scam, if you ever fall for the "duplicating items" trick then that's just sad. Granted you were just "curious" but average player can avoid this altogether by reading the Common Scams article. 24.6.147.36 08:29, 8 January 2007 (CST) :::I say report him. There's too many ppl around who don't know about scam articles at all. --Ineluki 08:33, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::::In reply to 24.6.147.36. Just to make this clear, I did not fall for this scam, and this article is not a result of my bitterness or whatever, it's just a warn. So I totally disagree with you, i believe it worths mentioning. In fact, I think it would be appropiate to mention in the notes of the skill page that some scammers use this skill to trick your items away from you. -Adul 09:57, 8 January 2007 (CST) :::::Don't you folks customize your green weapons? I'm kind of wondering what the point in stealing a customized weapon is other than just to be mean.--216.79.146.130 15:31, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::I don't, for one. And that is because I might not need them, due to pwetty skins, and if they are customized, I won't even get 2k without being reported for scamming. -- -- (s)talkpage 16:29, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :Would've been nice to screw him over with Lively Was Naomei 203.166.225.64 11:13, 25 June 2007 (CDT) That was almost the same trick a guy did with me =| --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 12:55, 8 January 2007 (CST) :I don't know if this should be posted here as Unyielding Aura was not used, but someone tried to scam me in a very similar way. He was in Asacalon advertising to 'double' weapons. Curious, but expecting a scam, I agreed to follow him outside. He walked a distance away, then told me to drop my item. I did, knowing that I could pick it back up at any time. Then he told me to press Alt + F4. This was pretty much the giveaway. I picked up my items, left, and promptly reported him to anet as a scammer. I have not seen him since. VegaObscura 00:26, 23 January 2007 (CST) :: meh, that ones not even bad. Bad one: assassin tells you to go outside and drop a green or item. Assassin is aggro circle away, you think "whats the worst that can happen?" You drop green, assassin shadow steps to your location, picks up the item and disappears. You feel bad. :[ 71.104.139.76 00:20, 2 March 2007 (CST) :I've had some monk do that to an entire party while in a mission. He said pay 2K or else he'll just keep taking off the aura. We just left, but we were so close to finishing the mission. I was pissed :( 69.14.230.205 13:32, 26 August 2007 (CDT) No, I became scammed with Vengeance... @.@ — Zerpha The Improver 16:52, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, that happenened to me, but it wa sin SHing Jea Monestary.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 19:04, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::Hah my sister's a scam fighter, this one time when she was doing some minipet trading for me she got the typical scam where an assassin claimed he could duplicate her minipet, she didn't believe hime for a second but went outside anyway to see what the latest 'duplication method' was anyway. So he tells her to drop it while he stands about radar range away and she literally drops it... then picks it straight back up again, she knew it was coming and just as she picked it back up the assassin had (true to form) shadow stepped to her only to find nothing to pick up, confused he rapidly logged out as my sister happily filled out the report form. Saul Lachance 04:51, 8 August 2008 (UTC) MF? Use this on a monk for Minion Factory? --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 11:13, 22 January 2007 (CST) :quote: "that party member dies and leaves an exploited corpse". in other words, no. — 11:30, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::Darn, it was too good to be true.. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 14:03, 22 January 2007 (CST) Dear GWiki Friends Recently this skill found its major use in the form of a Rez monk in RA. Simply put, between Shield stance and blessed signet she was single handedly able to beat my team (with admittedly more DPS) through attrition. For future reference, I like Shattering Assault. :Dude, I played the same monk! (I think) I am bobo 02:08, 8 October 2007 (UTC) New research proves, Monks are more evil than Assassins and Necromancers combined So basically, you die and someone resses you with this skill... now they own your soul? What's up with that? (refering of course to their new-found ability to kill you on a whim.) I'm going to go cap this skill for all my characters now. Especially for my assassin. Minion Master, meet Puppet Master. On a more serious note, I really do like this skill... in mid-battle, this has got to be one of the more useful resurrection skills you can get. Brings them back as fast as a res sig, full health and energy, and no worries about DP, and after the fight, you can kill them and use a normal res. On a bonder, this serves a double purpose... if your bonded teammate starts taking more damage then you can handle, whoopsie! How'd he die? I dunno! [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 05:09, 3 March 2007 (CST) Rage quit...--[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 05:46, 3 March 2007 (CST) :I want to see the Monk that brings this skill along as his only means of ressurection (nothing wrong with not bringing a res, but bringing just this? That's pure evil). [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 05:48, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::I was with a monk in THK who did that once, and due to poor healing pretty soon everyone was tied to them. The genius didn't think what would happen when we met the groups of Stone Summit Heretics. RossMM 15:36, 3 March 2007 (CST) :::Lol, now that's something I'm sorry I missed out on. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 19:35, 3 March 2007 (CST) :::::I would most definitely bring this skill in an AB XD Cast it before the rez shrine rez...I control when that pesky MM whos attempting a solo mob dies! XD (I hate dem inexperienced ABing MM's!!!) - -Sora267 20:01, 23 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::As it is, it's useful on it's own in AB... I forget where I was reading it, but resurrections from this don't reset the respawn counter in AB... so as soon as you stop maintaining it, they res back at base. It's useful to keep a teammate in the fight, especially when you need every last man for capping a shrine... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 01:36, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Griefing Sometimes for kicks, I'll bring a monk with this skill and find some jerk in a mission town who is all "No noobs, I am a Pro, Blah Blah" join his group, not heal anyone then res everyone and kill the whole team with like 1 minute left. I'll also bring Nature's Renewal if someone else is relying on enchantments or hexes. I know, I'm an asshole. DP It says full health and energy... does that mean DP is ignored? I mean.. '''full health technically is 100% health, not 85%, 70%, 55%, or 40%. Someone please confirm. --ChristopherRodrigues 15:30, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :No. All skills that refer to a percentage of health or energy respect DP. --Fyren 15:41, 10 May 2007 (CDT) ::Think of it as their current energy or health bar being brought to full, with any limits put on it (DP in this case) still in effect. RossMM 18:52, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Does dp progress positively on chars who are ressed and currently acted upon by UA? eg I have 60dp when I die, get ressed with UA, continue fighting and boss dies, morale boost, do I now have 45dp? For that matter does candy change the dp in a similar manor? -C_E Ideas Why do I feel an urge to play a "Noob Bomber" build, similar to a minion bomber? Res them with this, put on Death Nova, then blow them up. Repeatedly. Better yet, have them take You can be free to play a full monk using this as your Elite and they can blow themselves and their Golem up for 231 + 8 degen per Golem and 288 + 4 degen for each of their own deaths. Energy cost is easily paid for by taking two +15/-1 mods, as all energy will be regained due to Unyielding Aura. Anybody like it? --50x19px user:Zerris 16:40, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :This is stupid. Stupid AWESOME!!!!.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:25, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Frankly, I preffer this build =]. :Btw, that was me, jsut forgetting to sign. I wouldn't randomly link to someones build that I found, well I probably would...--Gigathrash 05:32, 29 June 2007 (CDT) Bugged? This is starting to really annoy me, as it killed my Unyielding Aura build... I believe when it resses you, you only get 25% energy, even though your energy bar *appears* to be full. Anybody wanna double check this and go smack A-Net around till they fix it? It's about the 10th Unyielding Aura bug... --50x19px user:Zerris 19:45, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, after some tests (unintentionally, lolz), we figured that even though your energy bar is full, you couldn't cast a 10 energy spell when you had 35 energy. I'm way to lazy to go tell Anet about it, so i nominate him to do it for me!— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:15, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :Notice I have 30 energy and I happen to be trying to cast a 10 energy spell, but I can't. --50x19px user:Zerris 20:25, 20 May 2007 (CDT) ::Doesn't seem as simple as coming up with 25%. With 25e max, I sacced myself to death, had a hero use UY, came up with 22e, and was able to cancel casting a 10e spell twice, so I had at least 20e. --Fyren 00:31, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :::Our monk said the same thing. but it happened to both us Rits. Perhaps it only counts if you actually cast the spells? --50x19px user:Zerris 00:40, 21 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Spells cost energy up front. You get the message about not enough energy as soon as you try to cast. --Fyren 00:51, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :::::I'm aware of that. Just trying to think of some explanation, however strange, for this circumstance. --50x19px user:Zerris 00:55, 21 May 2007 (CDT) I'm confused. Maybe it has something to do witht he ashes, the server could just be confused :O— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 15:17, 21 May 2007 (CDT) ::I have had this problem quite often actually when using an item spell, with no dying involved, I sometimes try to cast a spell costing 5-10 energy while I have 15 or so, and I still get the message stating that I don't have enough energy. I wonder if it's simply a sync issue with the server, or an actual bug in the way max energy relates to current when an item spell is applied. 75.119.1.11 03:44, 19 August 2007 (CDT) Survivor I know it's a funny question to ask - whether you might lose your survivor title after being resurrected XD But I'm curious about how this interacts with some very unique scenarios. If s survivor character is killed by a crusher, sulphurous fumes and other bizarre phenomena, they will not be classed as "dead" and retain their survivor title. So: A) If they are rezzed after a "false" death with this spell do they lose their survivor title when it is deactivated and they "die" again? B) If they are rezzed with this spell, and then beaten to death by a monster, does THAT count as a true death still? :Well, I see three scenarios. :1) They use exclusions, thus naming specific things "non deaths". In this case, both would count, as neither is likely to be excluded. :2) They do it by how you died. In this situation, dieing from the enchant removal likely wouldn't count, but dieing by monsters while enchanted would. :3) They do it by whether or not it gave you DP. Since neither gives you DP, neither would count. :And yes, I realize I just answered nothing and still said a lot. But it would give some insight into how A-Net programs the game, which might be of some use elsewhere. (Like for Hari-Kari Ritual) --50x19px user:Zerris 13:09, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::This sounds fairly testable. Bring someone, have them killed, and have them check their death counter. Then let them die in whatever scenario you're testing. If their death counter goes up, that's a potential loss of Survivor right there. :::I just tested it. I didn't bother to take screen shots, though if you need proof I can go and do it again. I went to the crushers in Fahranur near Jokanur Diggings. I had 71 deaths before being crushed, and 71 deaths after being crushed. I then had Tahlkora rez me with UA. When I made her cancel it, I still only had 71 deaths. Then I got naked and went and let the low-level scale beat me up for a while. When I died to them I *still* only had 71 deaths. This suggests to me that the method of determining the /deaths count (and thus the Survivor title) is whether or not a death causes death penalty, not how the death was caused. This could be potentially good news (albeit very situational in use) for Survivors. Kami No Kei! 21:49, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::::That makes sense, but there's stilll a problem for survivors... how do you get this on them in the first place? they have to die first, and that already kills the survivor title, so even if UA deaths aren't really "deaths", you still lose your survivor title by dying in the first place. Tell me if I'm missing something here though.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 13:45, 22 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Answer: Instant kill deaths. Killing them with sulfer or crushers doesn't count as a death. Res them with unyielding aura only, and they can be as crazy as they want to be. --50x19px user:Zerris 17:35, 23 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::It can't just be a check for DP being applied, since deaths in Pre-Searing cause no DP but most certainly do get counted as a real death. Unless there's a second mechanic in place there that then stops DP from being applied. -Gildan Bladeborn 11:50, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::One way might be bringing two heroes, one saccer and one resser, and bring Death Pact Signet for yourself.. Make the saccer kill himself, and res him with DPS. Then make him sac again(so DPS kills you), and make the resser resurrect you with UA. Can someone test if this works, and if it's even worth spending two heroes.. 193.90.59.204 20:50, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Slight problem with that, though - in order to get a Ritualist primary with heroes, you'd need to get to Kaineng Center, so a fair chance of losing Survivor before then. On the other hand, in Prophs or NF to get a Rit secondary you'd have to have Ascended, thus posing the same problem of how far you'd have to play first. Other than that I'd guess it would work. Captain Yimuru 22:05, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Captain Yimuru :::::::::I just tested this out and it does in deed work. I figure if I pick rit as my secondary and use a tome to get death pact signet, as long as I can convince a guildie or something to come with and bring a BiPer and a monk with UA I can be as reckless as I like, provided I can keep everyone else from rezzing me. 76.217.103.115 14:37, 2 January 2008 (UTC) or just ask your guildie to protect you?? or better yet my personal fave powerlvl u? 75.49.0.142 01:30, 24 March 2008 (UTC) So weird now It's like the old Healer's Boon, but with all monk spells and no cast speed increase. And that effect- exactly how does it resurrect that ally? Full health/energy? Unlikely. 25% health, no energy? Likely. Someone go find out! 02:41, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Buff This skill wins the award for transforming from one of the worst skills in the game to one of the best, in a single update. Good things it's PvE only. --Macros 03:13, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :This skill wins, period. 03:14, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::/agree --Macros 03:15, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::Anyone can tell me what the range is on the resurrection? I can see some great opportunities for farming if it is unlimited range. Get someone to run you to the boss(es) and then res everyone. Kinda like Rotscale farming. (T/ ) 03:21, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::The range is entirely unlimited. Anywhere on the map. 03:21, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Holy shit, that's amazing. I'd also like to say that Healer's Boon seems sad now. (T/ ) 03:22, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::: eh, 1/2 cast time, not a maintained enchant... have someone wait at the begging of a miss incase your party fails? Roland Cyerni 03:25, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'm thinking rather using this skill to jump to the end of a mission, rather then back to the start. Have a runner charge through a dungeon, perhaps, or run a long area to a boss; the other party members then just need to get themselves killed (not hard to do), and bam, instantly at the end of the mission/dungeon/area. It's a pretty nasty idea; just wait until someone figures out where exactly to put it to use. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:10, 8 August 2008 (UTC) : yeah.. but try running trough a dungeon with no elite, and and your secondary taken as a monk Roland Cyerni 04:12, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Easy enough. Dwarven Stability, Dark Escape, Dash equals a three-skill, non-elite permanent speed boost, and half-damage for most of it as well. Death's Charge and Dark Prison will skip you past mobs, and with a Monk secondary, you have Remove Hex and Dismiss Condition at your disposal as well. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:15, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::Ack... if you're a runner you want Holy Veil and Mending Touch :P --Macros 04:17, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::: aah sry, shud have read your note better :) Roland Cyerni 04:18, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::: eh, youd have to have uber skills, so i guess its balanced? Roland Cyerni 04:18, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::You loose out on Shadow Form or Spell Breaker, so you probably can't run caster-heavy areas too well. But it's only fair there be a downside to the ability to teleport a party anywhere you like. ::::::Right, forgot about Veil. And I was just naming a random condition removal, hehe. ::::::Hell, the skills I mentioned are nearly all Shadow Arts... spec the rest into Healing Prayers and bring along Restful Breeze, maybe Spotless Soul as another condition-removal option? Let's also not forget, you do heal for 15% more while you keep Unyielding up! It's something. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:23, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Spotless Soul is target other ally. 04:25, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::/Jio monk fail --Macros 04:28, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::In 600/smite teams, the smiter could take this. 04:29, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Eh, I do all my Monking from the Hero Skills panel. It's not my job to know what the skills do. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:52, 8 August 2008 (UTC) No joke ANet buffed a skill that was a joke. The end of the world is coming! What are they going to do next? Buff Mending and Healing Hands? :o — Poki#3 , 05:08, 8 August 2008 (UTC) With CoP it's a 1/4 sec rez with unlimited range... pretty awsomeBig Bow 05:17, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Or you could just dismiss it for an instantaneous rez with unlimited range. Actually, there is a slight delay between the end of the enchantment and the resurrection- about 3 seconds, I'd say. 05:19, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Rebirth also has a delay between the end of the cast and the actual resurrection, so it probably uses the same mechanic. 23:16, 8 August 2008 (UTC) idea What happens if you cast this and then you die? The enchantment ends; do you suddenly resurrect? ...what if the entire party cast this on themselves and walked under a Crusher? (T/ ) 05:22, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Go test it then :) Cress Arvein 05:23, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::You cannot self resurect, the description says "other party member". Big Bow 05:25, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::The other situation could work though. It depends when the game checks for dead party members. 05:25, 8 August 2008 (UTC) For the party thing i have no idea though Big Bow 05:27, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Also: Vizunah Square end-of-mission wipe. (T/ ) 05:54, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Indirect Healing does it work on Healing Seed, Seed of Life, Vigorous Spirit and other sources of indirect healing, or is it just like Healer's Boon? [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 23:13, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Testing on the Isle of the Nameless reveals that this skill affects the healing from Patient Spirit, so I imagine it works on other 'indirect' healing spells as well. 00:16, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Not as good as HB Imo, its not taht great, you heal for 51% with 12 divine, have -1 pip of energy regen, and on the res note? whooo, you get to res 1 person within any range, i would rater have the extra healing and cast time so that they dont die. personaly i liked it better the other way, worked wonders with a bonding build i had. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 67.235.145.254 ( ) 00:49, 9 August 2008 (UTC). :ORRR, you could have one of these AND an HB, both with Arcane Mimicry. You'll need lolnrg management, though. Superpower heals, and Superpower Resurrects. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 04:06, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Frozen Soil If both the player who uses Unyielding Aura and the dead party member are in the range of Frozen Soil, will it stop the casting of this skill or the resurrect effect? [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 14:08, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :Probably only the res effect Razami 14:32, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Frozen Soil will not stop the resurrect effect regardless of whether the monk or the dead ally or both are in the range of the spirit. But Frozen Soil won't allow you to cast Unyielding Aura. So you have to pre-cast Unyielding Aura before coming into range of the spirit. If you decide to strip the enchantment during a battle while in range of Frozen Soil, it will resurrect a dead ally but you won't be able to cast it again until Frozen Soil dies or you move outside its range, which means your healing power will be reduced. - Joe On a side note, it doesn't matter where the dead person is. Only the caster is affected by Frozen Soil. As with all res spells, you can res someone in FS range if you can stand far enough away from them. 18:39, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :Okay, I've added a rather unnecessarily long note explaining it. If anyone wants to clean it up, be my guest. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 18:49, 9 August 2008 (UTC) New update .........wow. and it doesn't even say how much health or energy they get when they rez.-[[image:Healing_Hands.jpg|20pxCanderouss]] 16:43, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :nvm, just tested. it rezes ful health and energy.-Canderouss ::Can you test to see if it rezes if both you and the person you're resurrecting are affected by Frozen Soil? XD I haven't unlocked the skill yet. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 17:37, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :::It also rezzes a dead ally even if their corpse is out of radar range (tested on a CoF run just now). The Goron 00:14, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::It sounds pretty awesome for a CoF run, too. XD It's still unlikely that it will replace HB in PvE, though, which kind of sucks, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 02:28, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::::so will this will kill the person on end effect... and if they happen to be the random one, they'll ressurect and come back to you? does this mean i can't keep people dead anymore? ::::::It doesn't kill on the end effect anymore. Now the only end effect is the resurrection. Now, maintaining it creates a healing boost.— Powersurge360 08:50, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Range Well, Ive tried getting something killed and running really really really far away. Cant seem to find a maximum range yet. As far as I can tell. It just rezes someone on your party list that is dead. Doesnt matter how far the person is from you. :That makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside, tbh. Unyielding Aura, even as an Elite, was one of, if not the, worst resurrects in the game, but now, it's doubtlessly the best. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 03:19, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::An elite res? I can't think of any situation where you can't use Rebirth or Scroll of Resurrection to get out of a bind, that justifies taking this just for res...I think it's useful for its rangelessness, but that is for abuse purposes. (T/ ) 03:21, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::Like The Deep :P --Gimmethegepgun 03:22, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Also, take this+Divine Healing+Heaven's Delight instead of your GoLE+HP party heals for general usage; just make sure you stay in Earshot of your party members. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 03:28, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Mo/E is a dead concept, but yeah, combine with any spell that works nicely with HB. Healing Ribbon comes to mind. And don't forget, since this is a maintained, try Holy Haste too. (T/ ) 03:37, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Holy Haste would work well with it, but then you lose the bar compression of Unyielding Aura (because you can drop Rez on your bar). Just don't use Ethereal Light and get used to Dwayna's Kiss being a 1 second cast, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 14:21, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Needs a PvP buff im sure that if the PvE version got into PvP everyone would be screaming nerf... but this skill sucks in PvP and should get some sort of buff :But what would happen to PvP betrayals? :( [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 03:34, 10 August 2008 (UTC) well. with infinite range it becomes slightly over powered for a lot of quests. and elite dungeons. for example. u just have 1 or 2 runners run to the end of a dungeon or mission and unyield ppl back to life. also, since it rezes someone dead when u die and have it on, 2 runners can effectively infinite run through something with ease since they just die and rez at each others location. anyways, just to keep it on you is good. its not as good as the only hb, but works very similarly to the old hb enough that its probably a bit broken. also, abuse in elite dungeons like the deep, where everyone is divided, you can scrunch everyone into room 1 now and just laugh.Nibelhim 03:35, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :Make this earshot range and it can go to PvP. But you're right, the infamous Judas monk build no longer works!! (T/ ) 03:37, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::Earshot range and lessen the party-members health and/or energy (probably just energy, though) when resurrected. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 03:40, 10 August 2008 (UTC) I'm not perfectly sure cause i had henchies at the time, but i think my tahlkora self rezed herself with this skill. Just tested that in temple of balthazar. doesnt seem to work.Nibelhim 14:27, 11 August 2008 (UTC) The ultimate self running tool? Put this on a hero with a few speed buffs. Send them off radar and then get yourself killed. View the game through the hero's eyes and navigate to the next portal. Be careful not to step through the portal which will return the hero to your own location. In this way, no mobs will spawn and the hero just needs to res you at the other end. I've noticed that I cannot cancel the enchantment unless I return to my own body, but other than that, there does not seem to be any issues. Phineas 21:01, 11 August 2008 (UTC)